Monsters
by Hunter4894
Summary: After Springtrap leaves Freddys Pizza he soon finds himself with some unfaliar faces.
1. Chapter 1 asleep

**Hey this is only the first chapter and we all know how hard it is to write the first chapter so please dont hate.**

 **As The two officers Wess and Wilkons walked threw the old Freddys pizza with a strange feeling.**  
 **"Maby we should leave"**  
 **"Oh come on man maby we'll find a clue to where the Fazbear killer went"**  
 **"That case wasn't closed thirty years ago what makes you so sure we can." Just then a voice rung threw the old building "Are you ready for Freddy" The two officers drew there guns and aimed at the reactivating Freddy Fazbear Wilcons screamed "I thought these thing were dismantled." As if on que another voice came from the behind them "Eye mates you'll be the one that gets dismantled" the two officers turned around and they saw Foxy the pirate "And when we're done with you you'r going to need a priest." The two officers ran as fast they could but Freddy and Foxy were close behinde. "Shit shit shit there gainin on us "The two officrs ended up runing into a dead end in one of the back rooms and the two stoped right infront of the doorway and not another step forward. The two officers sighed.**

 **"Why'd they stop chaising us"**  
 **"I don't know mabey there as tired as we are"**  
 **"No they wont enter because they fear whats inside."**  
 **A voice said behind the two. The two officers spun around to see what looked like one of the old spring lock suit.**  
 **"Who said that."**  
 **"Dude the only thing here is that... thing and it isn't going any where"**  
 **"See thats your problem ooofficer."**  
 **The voice said again from the suit. "You dont't see the biiigger picture and the beauty in it it all." The suits eyes glowed a dim white light and it attemted to pick itself up.**  
 **" I seeee things people miss"**  
 **"Dear god"**  
 **"No not god even he knows not to enter this plaacee Goldie do you mind lending a hand"**  
 **"I can't help Springtrap" Another voice said behind the two officers turned to see another figure that wasn't there befor "They removed my endo skeleton"**  
 **"Isn't that a shame" said Springtrap picking up the guards. "Hey Foxy why relive the bite of 87." Springtrap threw officer Wess twords Foxy and foxy began to bite into the mans head. Springtrap spun Goldie and opened his back.**  
 **"What the hell are you doing."**  
 **"I'm fixing my friend." Springtrap began to stuff the officer into the suit. When Springtrap was finished Goldie could get back on his feet.**  
 **"It's good to see you on your feet old friend"**  
 **"It's good to be back on my feet."**  
 **"Aye Springtrap Trap were we be goin now that our old lair be comprimised"**  
 **"I'm going to leave the three of you will be fine but me no no no im the reason this place is always under attack by the police." Springtrap began walking through the old run down resturaunt. When he got to the front door he opened it and wlaked threw the door open and walked out. Just a fiew moments later Springtrap was walking threw the forest. As Springtrap walked threw the forest he constantly heard twigs snapping behind him. Springtrapsoon came across an old log cabin deserted from what he could tell. He went to the bedroom and fell asleep when he woke up he was in a diffrent place.**

 **Please if you liked the story like or favorite it and tell me where Springtrap should wake up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone i got alot of suggestions and they were all good but i could only pick one so enjoy part 2**

 **Chapter 2 Awake**

 **When Springtrap opened his eyes he was in a box of some sort with two voices next to him.**  
 **"So where did they find this guy"**  
 **"I don't know they said in the woods but i don't know the guy smells like he was in a coffin."**  
 **Who ever these people are Springtrap was going to tear them apart. When the box was opened Springtrap saw a sighn and it read Fazbear Fright. Springtrap stood still as he was wheeled to the back of the building. That night Springtrap walked around the building and when he got to the security office and saw a man sitting in the chair on his phone. Springtrap took his time letting the guy know he's alive but not killing him. Five nights later Springtrap finally made his move. He slowly made his way to the office and the guard was sitting there with a gun in his hand. Springtrap slowly snuck his way in and grabed the guard by the neck. "You'r not real" shouted the guard as if it would save him. Springtrap replied "I'm as real as you" and snapped the mans neck killing him instantly. As he made his way back he didn't notice the sparking wires light the pictures on the walls on fire. By the time Springtrap realized it was to late the building was burning away. When the sun rose up all that was left was rubble. When the construction crew went threw the rubble all they found was a fiew items. A hook a fiew heads and Springtrap. When Springtrap finally realized what was going on he was being auctioned. He was sold for 700 dollars to an older man. Springtrap was again inside another box and the same voices from before.**  
 **"Smells like that thing that we sent to Fazbear fright."**  
 **"Dude that is the thing they sold it after the building burnt down"**  
 **"Hey lets open this thing up and take a picture" Soon after the board infront of him was pried open and two men pulled Springtrap out of the box nearly droping him eight times. Springtrap dug his hand into one of there chests ripping out there heart and tearing the other in two. Springtrap entere the box thinking he'd be delivered to a new victim so he stood and waited to be delivered. The police after examining the crime scene couldn't pin it to Springtrap. So they sent him to his buyer. When he finally arived he heard two voices a normal voice and a deep inhuman voice.**  
 **"This thing cost alot of money it had better be part of the plan"**  
 **"Do not worrie he is all part of the plan."**  
 **"Want to run the plan by me again?"**  
 **"All in good time."**  
 **Springtrap burst down the walls of his wooden cage and he saw the man who baught him and another figure he didn't recognize.**

 **So Springtrap finds the buyer and what is this plan the other persone has instore for Springtrap. What's going to happen next only you the viewer can tell. ( Who ever gives me the best suggestion i'll use)**


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Hey everybody Hunter here and here's chapter 3 of Monsters and If you have any suggestions leave them bellow and tell me who you want to see In the next fiew chapters.**

 **After Springtrap freed himself from his wooden cage he saw the old man from befor and a cload of smoke where the other man should be. Springtrap charged twords the old man and helt his head In his hands.**  
 **"Where Is your master ? "**  
 **"You will see soon enough."**  
 **"What is your plan?"**  
 **"You will know soon enough."**  
 **"Who sold me?"**  
 **"All will be revealed in time Vincent."**  
 **SprIngtrap picked up the man.**  
 **"That isn't my name!"**  
 **"Realy because they believe so."**  
 **Just then all four of hIs old frIends came out. Freddy Bonnie Chika and Foxy but something was wrong threre eyes were black.**  
 **"You left us VIncent you cant leave us."**  
 **"Freddy that isn't my name."**  
 **"My name aint Freddy."**  
 **Then SprIngtrap realized that through all those years the ghosts were still Inside the suits. Foxy leaped at Springtrap and bit into his arm. SprIngtrap grabed a hold of Foxys upper and lower jaw and slowly began to pull apart untill his jaw broke like a wish bone. Springtrap picked up Foxy and slamed him agenst a wall just then Bonnie grabed Springtrap and was about to puch him but SprIngtrap opened hIs mouth and closed It on BonnIes arm and tore It off. He spat out BonnIes arm and began to compress hIs head untIll Freddy gave SprIngtrap a right hook and he fell to the floor. SprIngtrap Got on his feet and punched Freddy between hIs eyes and tore out the cIrcuts that made up hIs brain. Chika came behind and held Springtraps hands agenst his back. Bonnie stood up despite the massive head wound got up and walked twords Springtrap. BonnIe got rIght up to Springtrap and looked right in his eyes."I'm going to enjoy tear-tearing you apart Vincent." The old man fInally spoke up "Don't kIll hIm the master won't lIke that."**  
 **"We have no no no no master." BonnIe raised his one good arm high up and he began to lock up. SprIngtrap pulled hIs arms out Infront of hIm tearing Chikas hands off. He then crushed BonnIes head and pulled ChIkas head and tossed It to the old man. The old man wasn't scared but Impressed SprIngtrap walked to the old man and stomped on the severed head crushIng It under hIs foot.**  
 **"Now what was your masters plan for these thIngs?"**  
 **"Prohaps we should talk some where else come we wIll talk In the lIbrary." The two walked down a fiew larg halls untill they finally made it to the library. The old man sat in an old chair and began to speak. "My masters plan was originaly to get rid of you by sending you to the horror attraction." Springtrap was getting mad but he continued to listen. "My master had thought you would enjoy your time there we didn't know you would burn the place to the gound. So the new plan was to make you our ally not an enimie." Springtrap sat in the chair across from the man and laughed. "Well your doing a shit job at."**  
 **"I know Springtrap but my master isn't ready to give up."**  
 **"And what is he prepared to do."**  
 **"Anything we can."**  
 **"Anything you say? Hmm what do i want thats the question you should ask."**  
 **"What do you want?"**  
 **"I want all the people I can claws on."**  
 **"So you want prey?"**  
 **"Yes and alot of it."**  
 **"My master will send you to a place filled with killers almost like you with prey filled to the brim."**  
 **"I like-like-like-like the sound of that verry much."**  
 **"Well then you close your eyes and when you open you'll be among people like you."**  
 **Springtrap closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in the same room with the old man right infront of him. "You bastard!" Springtrap threw the chair agenst the wall and grabed the old man by the neck and lifted him up. "You think you can get away with lying to me." Springtrap riped the mans head off his shoulders and crushed it in his hands. Just than some one else entered the room. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled the person the person Springtrap could fell the terror in her voice.**  
 **"I'm the one who's going to tear this place apart."**

 **Hey so if you like the story favorit and subscribe for more and if you want to see somebody in the next chapter leave a comment.**


End file.
